


Holidays with Jack and my beautiful purple dragon

by RagazzaLupa



Series: Rhack one shot [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Beach Holidays, M/M, Pool Toys, Short & Sweet, Summer, clumsy rhys, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagazzaLupa/pseuds/RagazzaLupa
Summary: Rhys and Jack misadventures while at the beach. Why is Jack against buying an inflatable purple dragon? And why is Rhys so clumsy? We will never know.





	Holidays with Jack and my beautiful purple dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from tumblr! The idea came from my real Spyro. It was one of my favorite pool toys until my cat scratched it. Saaad. Well, enjoy! -English is not my first language so there might be few mistakes-

"Are you kidding me? That's a giant purple dragon! We're not gonna take it."  
They had been walking for nearly thirty minutes under the boiling sun just to find a quiet spot at the beach, when Rhys stopped on his tracks to point at an old man selling pool toys. Jack's patience was at his limits, he had been carrying a beach umbrella, two beach towels and a cooler; that definitely wasn't his definition of "taking some days off".  
"But Jack.. That's Spyro!"  
"I don't even know what a spyro is but what a great stupid name for a purple dragon. Shouldn't they be called like armageddon or badass things like that? Fuckin' spyro."  
Rhys wasn't even listening to him, he sighed and headed towards the object of their argument, leaving his bags behind with a raging Jack.  
"Oh no you won't! You're not making me carry these too! I swear to god Rhys if you buy that excuse to be a mythical creature I will drown both of you" 

“Jack look at me! I'm flying!”  
“Sorry pumpkin, I have better plans than to look at a pale noodle trying to ride a purple winged lizard.”  
“You have been watching Echonet for hours, Jack. And this is not even a li-” Rhys suddendly lost his balance and fell backwards, the unexpected noise reached Jack and made him shift in place to make sure the idiot wasn't dying in 70 centimeters of sea.  
“Well, now you've got my attention sweetcheeks.”  
“Asshole.” Rhys slowly got out and dragged his dragon through the hot sand. When he reached his towel he made sure to splash Jack with some of the dripping water. Ha. Revenge is a plate served salty. And wet. Doing things like that without being killed by Handsome Jack was sure one of the strong points of their relationship. The man showed a complete different side of him when he was with Rhys and Rhys just tried not to have serious arguments with him.  
“Did you put on your sunscreen? I don't want to sleep with a crying red lobster tonight.”  
“Uh.. Crap, actually I completely forgot about it.” Rhys panicked a little, he was one of those people who could never get a proper tan. He didn't even know what a tan was, the only word in his vocabuly next to 'sun' was 'burn'.  
“Well I've seen enough porns to know where this is going.” Jack suddendly turned to face him and with a strong grip pinned him to the ground. Rhys just stayed quietly under the man, his breathing accelerating 'cause to the sudden movement.  
“U-uh.. Jack, people might see us.” Even if they had managed to find an empty space near the end of the beach, people could still find them if they had their same idea of walking kilometers to find a quiet spot.  
“Trust me, if I see someone coming I will make sure to make them leave. Forever.” Jack's tone darkened as he pointed towards the two guns he had previously pinned under the sand. Was he trying to make sand castles with guns? Rhys mentally palmfaced.  
As Rhys was about to escape Jack's grip, Jack left one of his hands and took hold of his chin, closing their distance with a light kiss on his lips. Rhys wasn't exactly at ease with the toughts of people seeing them, but didn't really protest at that moment. He would maybe ask Jack to stop if things went too far.

Jack definetly wanted to make things hotter. As soon as Rhys relaxed under him, his lips moved to his neck, kissing and biting in Rhys' favourites spots.  
“J-jack, weren't we talking about sunscreen? If I wait more I will get a sunstroke for sure.” Rhys managed to make him stop with an excuse, but realized his mistake as soon as Jack grinned.  
“Sure pumpkin, let me handle this. You're talking with Handsome Jack, the expert sunscreen massage therapist. Le meilleur.” Jack left his spot on top of Rhys to open one of the bags and search for the lotion.  
Rhys brought his hands to his face in embarassment and sighed, there was no way Jack would stop now that he found something interesting to do. Just as Rhys was imagining many situation involving families with children discovering them during their sexy plays, Jack muttered something under his breath.  
“What the fuck.”  
“W-what?”  
“Rhys..”  
Rhys gulped, a silent Jack meant a dangerous Jack.  
“You dum-dum, you took the wrong bag!” Jack threw something green at him and as Rhys didn't manage to catch it, it collided with his stomach with a loud 'splock'.  
“Ouch!” Being hit where the skin was already ligthly burned by the sun wasn't exactly the best. But as soon as Rhys saw what the mysterious flying object was, he bursted out in a loud laugh.  
“Where's the funny part in 'I picked up the groceries instead of the beach supplies and now I only have 10 cucumbers to protect me from the sun'?”  
Rhys laughed even more, the situation was so stupid and Jack's serious tone only managed to make it funnier.  
“Why am I even here with you?”  
“Because you love me?”  
“No, because you would die even in a playground if I left you alone.”


End file.
